More than i Wanted
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: things go further than Seras expects as she gains help from her master to get a twisted form of revenge on pip but she hasn't thought it through at all. Love changes yet hearts try to hide
1. Chapter 1

**More Than I Wanted**

Hi I know it's been a while since I've written anything and I still have a fan fiction going but I no longer like it and may end up removing it. My stuff may not be very well written but please bear in mind I do try. This may make Seras look a little bad but it does have a happy ending.

This is now a rewrite since I think I can do better and I want to attempt to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

It made me feel like a stalker and an utter creep yet every free night it was the same. I would go down to my Master's dungeon room to spy on the one I thought I loved. I wasn't stupid I knew what he did every spare night her had, going to that seedy club to meet up with his pre booked whore before heading off to a locale cheap motel for the evening. My hair colour may be blonde but that doesn't make me an idiot. In exchange for drinking a little blood my master would open a one way portal so I could watch his nocturnal activities. I'd sit on my master's lap and watch for a long as I could before I would be overwhelmed by tears and bawl my eyes out to my master's disgust. The next day he would act as if nothing had happen and flirt with me shamelessly. It made me sick but I still held out hope that he'd stop and actually start taking all his suggestions seriously.

"It's amazing to take a woman's virginity, they're so tight it feels wonderful down there." I watched him gesture to his crotch and wink at me. Blushing I turned away as anger and pain slowly built up inside me. He was always talking about me saving my first time for him and out of spite I pondered giving it to someone else but I had no idea who. I couldn't give it to any of the wild geese or the staff as everyone would find out and I'd be branded as a slut forever and that only left Master and I thought he'd never say yes to such a silly request. However I soon reached breaking point when Pip actually brought back a pair of his whore's underwear which he proceed to use to get him off when he went without her. That made snap. Two days later Sir Integra took the entire mansion staff out for the night for a reward leaving Master and myself behind.

"What is it police girl? What can you possibly want now?" I watched him look at me as I entered in a black thong and bra looking like the idiotic virgin I was. A curious look crossed his face as I felt him brush my mind through our bond before he, to my surprise, smiled mockingly back and bid me to go to him. I blushed closed my eyes and ran to him reaching out with my senses. Two arms grabbed me and I was pulled onto his lap and just as I opened my eyes in shock he smashed his lips against mine and I opened my mouth to moan only to feel his tongue shoot inside and begin to tangle with mine. I wasn't at all prepared for his reaction at all. I didn't notice that he'd removed my bra until I felt his hand on my bare flesh as he caressed it before he began to twist and pull at my nipple. I closed my eyes overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of his touch.

He pick me up and we shifted to the floor where he knelt and lay me in front of him. I looked at him as he smiled and took of his coat, vest, cravat and shirt; allowing me to admire his gloriously sculptured body. I blushed and turned my head away when I saw how lustful his eyes were. He pulled of his gloves and with one grabbed my bare breast as he continued his play with it. I turned my head back towards him and moaned before I froze when I felt two fingers pull down my thong only to be inserted inside me. It felt weird at first but as he began to pump in and out, occasionally twisting them around inside me, I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. His other hand kept at my breast needing as he gazed at me hungrily as he continued to pleasure me. The pleasure continued to build until I screamed out in realise my vision going hazy as once again my master's lips on mine as his tongue once again entered my mouth to play with mine.

As my vision started to clear I felt my master tear off the remainder of my thong. I started to sit up a bit when I heard my master undo his zipper and I watched stunned he took out his huge throbbing cock as he knelt between my legs before I could close them. He smiled before pushing in slowly making me cry out as he stretched me wide. I clawed at his shoulders and struggled but he kept going not caring when he reached my barrier, just pushing straight through. I screamed at him and pushed trying to get free as he gripped my hips keeping himself fully sheathed.

"It hurts, please master! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Pull out please master! Master!" I watched him smile at me before he groaned in pleasure and leaned down to lick my cheek.

"How selfish police I gave you pleasure now it's my turn to receive some." He forced his tongue into my mouth again as he kissed me hard, beginning to thrust slowly in and out while using his weight to hold me down as I cried and struggled. Keeping his pace steady my master continued groaning in relief while I continued to struggle though the pain slowly started to disappear. I was moaning and withering before long wanting the amazing feeling in my lower half to never stop. Then he pulled out.

"You're so sensitive police girl!" he grinned at me as I whined and pleaded with my eyes for him to continue. He licked my face. "**How bad do you want me to continue?**" I tried to force him into me again my mind going wild in panic at loosing the new sensation. **"How about I promise to continue you and make this as pleasurable for you as possible?**" I moaned at him in a ecstatic manner and something frighteningly possessive crossed his face. "**You must promise me something in return and you shall be bound to that promise for as long as you exist.**" I nodded at him using what was left of my rational mind to promise him in a strange way and he smiled in acceptance.

The relief that was brought when he finally thrust back in at speed was over whelming and my eyes rolled back when he was fully sheathed. To my shock he stood picking me up with himself still inside. One hand went around my waits while the other to my ass as he stood completely still and I felt him grow larger inside me. When he began to thrust again it was so hard and fast that it ached but the pleasure was immense. I gripped his shoulders closing me eyes until I dared to make eye contact. My master's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he looked very animalistic as he met my gaze and directed my gaze down showing me what was happening below I blushed as another moan ripped through me and all of a sudden my master was kissing me again and I felt the need to kiss him back. All of a sudden I was slammed up against a wall as the impossible happened, he went even harder and faster until I abruptly orgasmed making me scream into his mouth. I expected him to slow down but he kept pace until I felt his cum flood me. I felt him pull out and just hold me close. I felt him smile with his usual amount of menace and I tensed for his request.

"What a lovely mistress you will make, you are mine to take and mine only anyone else who touches you with similar intentions will die horribly." I shivered now even more unsure of my fate.

**This is my rewrite I'm much happier with it and I will continue to rewrite this story so be on the lookout. **

**Mad Rollinstone**


	2. Chapter 2

**More than I Wanted**

**Ok here's to chapter two by the way you can check out some of my original work I'm posting what I hope to be a book there, it's on destiny's publication archive under my the same pen name so let me know what you think. Without further a dew the story shall continue. **

The rage I felt inside was something that I had never known could be so intense within me. All those hurtful things that had been done and said kept echoing in my head. Walter always criticizing me for not drinking and barely sleeping even though I now willingly lay in my coffin without them having to seal the lid shut during the day. Sir Integra always looking down at me as if I was barley worth noticing. Pip and the rest of the Wild Geese only saw me as a potential fuck. And my master. Well he actually hadn't even talked to me since the well incident, not even mentally to mock me. A tear came to my eye as I mentally tortured myself by personally attaching the word trash to my opinion of myself.

I heard a pack of ghouls moan as they sensed me. They didn't have the minds to think and still I was nothing more than trash for them to consume. My more 'human' way of thinking suddenly ended as my eyes blazed red and instead of firing my Harkonen I swung it like a bat smashing the closest ghoul into the wall by my right side. I dropped my gun and leapt at another ripping it's head off its shoulders and crushing it against the stone floor. The next one I touched had a hole punched through its chest right through its heart in a matter of seconds. A feral snarl ripped from my throat as I stared in a bloody hate at the rest of the group. I twitched and then all hell broke loose as I threw myself at them.

The Vampires Jessica and Brad were in the middle off a fuck when I crashed through into their bedroom. I watched their eyes open in shock just before two shots were fired through their skulls from the back as my master stepped through the wall. He carried not only his jackal but my Harkonen and ammo bag. He dropped my equipment and pulled the wrecked corpses of the two freaks off the bed before meeting my glare. Another snarl broke loose as I cleared the bed to tackle him only to land on the solid ground. Getting up I spun quickly around only to see he wasn't on the other side of the bed where I had expected him to be. Two hands gently stroked down my hips from behind as my master slid up behind me. I turned to face him only to have his lips crush mine as his tongue dived in and began to play with mine and he pulled me closer allowing me to feel the hardness within his pants.

Though I blushed, I fought to get away trying to hold onto my drastically fading anger as he lifted me onto my toes by my hips so he could grind against my butt. His hand cupped my sex through my skirt as he continued to grind, the other gripped my flailing hands by the wrists. He continued to kiss me as he realised my wrists and started to unbutton my shirt and I closed my eyes too embarrassed to look anywhere. I felt his gloves disappear as his hand trailed at the top of my cleavage, through my open shirt, while the other slipped under my skirt to rub my sex through my panties. He broke off our kiss slowly letting my gaze linger on the saliva trail that linked out tongues before it snapped. My master sat me down on the bed where he pulled off my top and rid my breasts of the bra I had been wearing letting them bounce freely as the two items were tossed to the side. He knelt in front of me and leaned in till his mouth was right over one of my nipples, just the slight feeling of his breath on it making it harden painfully.

My master curled his long tongue around my nipple drew it into his mouth making it stretch unnaturally, causing me erotic pain. I opened my mouth and let out a soft whimper as his hand went to the neglected breast and rolled it's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He stopped pulling and instead started to suck hard making me whimper louder. His free hand stroked up my leg shredding one of my thigh high socks and I unconsciously kicked off my boots. My master didn't bother to switch attentions between my breasts and I did echo his frustration and loss of patience. His reaction to the loss though was unexpected. With just one swipe he tore off my skirt and panties so I was only left with one sock. He grabbed me up into his arm and ground against my fully exposed soaking core, letting my juices coat his pants.

A tongue pushed through my lips opening them up to another hard kiss, I looked the dark sexual creature before me in the eyes for the first real time and I swear I would have cum had I had just an ounce less fear. I expected him to just throw my down on the bed and continue with more foreplay. Instead however, he turned my around and forced me to bend over the bed on tippy toes my ass in the air. I vaguely heard him unzipping his pants before he suddenly plunged into me. It hurt briefly as he stretched me out to fit his girth. I felt him bend over me, hands gripping at my hips as he moaned into my ear as I tried to cope with the pleasurable yet alien feeling of my master filling me. Eventually I moaned when it became uncomfortable to hold my breath in. After he straightened up I felt him shift a little inside me before pulling all the way out and slamming back in making me cry out in pleasure. I heard him laugh briefly before he began his onslaught.

I realised my master had been holding back on our first time as I was breathless and dazedly drooling within mere minutes and the bed along with my entire form rocking brutally in a few more. My master tipped me on my side lifting one of my legs onto his shoulder , his arm like a steal band around my thigh as he leant in going so hard it cause me erotic pain while his free arm groped at one of my breasts. He forced me to look at him as I neared my realised, the look of demonic lust in his eyes making it all the more unbearable. It only took him to lick up my throat and I orgasmed hard screaming out to be rewarded with a hot splash of cum inside me. He growled lustfully before kissing me hard as he emptied an inhuman amount of seed into my still orgasming pussy.

I thought I was going to exploded from the mass of violent emotions clashing inside of my head as my master pulled out and dropped my leg before sitting beside me grinning as he put his man hood away. I was dazed lying on my back with a sated look sitting on my features before exhaustion set in leaving me parlayed and unable to hide my nudity. It didn't really matter though he'd seem everything. He reached into his coat and pulled out a blood packet, he sipped at it through the straw and watched me as I gazed longingly at the crimson liquid in my exhaustion. I whined in my lustful haze when the last of it disappeared behind his lips, to my surprise he bent over me, kissing me hard. It was too late when his tongue pushed past my lips and I tasted the blood it had been covered. Shamelessly I began to suck on the slippery organ as his hands found my breasts again. I whined again when he pulled his tongue free and sat back further into the middle of the bed, allowing me to see his new errection.

"Come here Police Girl. You need to please your master like a good servant." He purred at me beckoningly as I crawled to him across the sheets in a hypnotised state. I lay down on my stomach when I was close and turned away red faced when I realised I had no idea what to do next. The was a slight growl of frustration from my master before he pulled me closer till my head was just a millimetre away from the zipper of his pants. Even before he pulled it open and let his errection slap me in the face I could smell his deep musky scent. Looking at the bright red solid rod in front of me I couldn't help but want to taste it. I licked up its length and moaned at the taste before I turned away again my face redder with embarrassment than ever before. "**Be a good police girl and suck on it.**" His purr inside my head made me grow wet between my legs again but it was my overwhelming want to please him that finally convinced me to put my lips over the head of his errection making it twitch. I felt him lock one of his hands into my hair as I sucked down, making him groan. I took as much into my mouth as felt comfortable sliding my mouth tightly along his length and teasing the head with my tongue when I could. "**More! Take all of it!"**my master shoved my head all the way down till my chin rested on his balls. I started to panic as I chocked on his length that was now halfway down my throat.

**"Relax your throat!" **he demanded as I tried to pull off, only to be held down by his steel grip in my hair. It took awhile but when I could finally cope with his length and girth he began directing my movements. I began sliding up and down his length again with my master occasionally pulling my head off so my tongue could tease the head of his twitching yet solid cock. When he rammed my head down hard and held me there my nose in his pubic hairs as he started to thrust himself. It began to hurt and as arousing as it was I started to panic and pull off him, he growled and tried to hold me down as he thrust harder. I was shocked when he let my go a little, just as I started to question he groaned as he realised his seed over my tongue and down my throat. I swallowed as he pulled out letting the silvery trail that connected us once again to break as I began to desperately rub my legs together seeking the relief friction as I licked the traces of him off my lips. I looked down to see he was still hard and I whimpered silently begging for more. He smiled, not in his usual sadistic way it was almost kind. Loving you could say, but it disappeared so quickly I thought I imagined it.

My master grabbed my arm just below the shoulder as he knelt with pulling me to my knees with him. He looked at me with such a ravenous gazed that it became less embarrassing to look at his bright red errection. I cheeks hurt from my blush and the ache between my legs unbearable so I ended up letting my master lead me till the head of his stiff length was rubbing at my part with my legs spread wide over his thighs. He teased me by rubbing against me until I impaled myself on him making us both moan in relief. My master grabbed my weight pulling me as tight against his frame as was possible without breaking me. After only two thrust I came making him growl as my lower half thrashed about him while I gripped his shoulders hard biting into his coat until I started to calm.**"You're so tight, it pleases me greatly. I'll be good to you and let you cum with me!" **Once my orgasm had ended I continued to thrust my hips in time to his as it seemed to enhance both our pleasure. My master moved once of his hands to my ass and gripped tightly keeping the pace as his other left my hip and travelled down till his middle finger was just touching my clit, so light a human could have never felt it but it tortured me into a state of lustful madness.

I screamed into his coat as he finally applied pressure rubbing circles of relief on my skin. We both sped up and his hand joined the other on my ass as he licked at my cheek and shifted his shoulder making me take the hint look at him before he kissed my hard tongue diving straight into my mouth. I kissed him back as we raced towards what we desired. True to his word my master and I came at the same time our cries of pleasure shooting down each other's throats.

My master pulled out as I fell into a haze again only just registering what he was doing. He tucked himself back into his pants I felt something silky wrap around me and my clothes settle onto my skin once more. He stroked my head gently before his eyes flashed and my haze disappeared as I fetched my boots squatting to ties them up while my master tore up the bed and left with me in tow. We waited outside for Integra and the wild geese who quickly inspected it had a brief talk with my master who disappeared soon after while I rode in the military truck behind Sir Integra's silver Bentley. Upon our arrival at the manner I pack away my equipment and fell straight into my coffin too tired to even berate myself over the that nights event or even feel the kiss on my cold lips from my master.

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I've had to find new work move in with my dad and been writing my own original piece. If you'd be interested in a read of it it's been posted on destiny's publication archives. Please, please review I must have at least five new reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Mad Rollinstone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ok so I love writing Hellsing but after this one is finished I'm going to attempt a Naruto x Sakura. . ?uid=4108 is where the first part of my original work is please review it. With one review I vow to publish faster than before but with longer chapters. AS always I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

It had become somewhat of a game. We'd find a small moment to start but we never finish. We'd always seemed to be interrupted either by Sir Integra wanting my master or someone coming too close. Simply finding friction between my thighs so I could either get a chance to finish myself off or wait for my arousal to fade. It became so frustrating I began to intentionally avoid my master so I wouldn't have to face the disappointment that seemingly I was the only one to feel. I had defiantly been close to Walter yelling at me every time he walked into my room and saw the holes I smashed in the wall to vent after I finished myself off or avoided doing so. I had seemed to have lost my sweet innocent charm the wild geese seemed to love and reverted into my frustrated teen phase. The geese were busy doing something not that I could have cared less, I want to be touched again but the disappointment of having it end so quickly without really ever getting anywhere was stronger so I was just going to head straight to my room with nothing really in mind to do.

I briefly saw my master walking towards me and instead of going towards him like a good servant I bolted. I was so pent up and just plain horny. Just looking at my master made moisture pool between my thighs and frankly my hand just wasn't good enough. I was running as fast as I could blurring down the hallway but to my surprise I heard my master follow me. I got in the door and slammed it shut before I slumped to the floor with a frustrated sigh. I could hear the geese moving about in the yard and the start of engines but I thought nothing of it as I finally move to sit in my reclining chair by my coffin. Just as I exhaled in an attempt to relax my master rose out of the floor before and grabbed me by the hair at the back of my head. Strong, vicious yet needy lips crashed down onto mine and I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders as he rammed his hand under my ass to grope at it. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and proceeded to sweep itself everywhere possible in my cavern before it began to tangle with my own.

I felt the wetness between my thighs increase as my plain pink panties were quickly soaked. My master forced his knee between my thighs and began to rub it hard under my skirt and over my panties. I heard the rather loud squelch each movement made and couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up with as much a blush as my blood deprived body got produce. The gloved hand at the back of my head forced me into the kiss even harder and I could feel his fangs against my lips. I whined into his mouth suddenly wanting him to bite me. A smirk rubbed against my lips as he withdrew his mouth from mine but before he could pull away completely I grabbed his tongue between my lips and proceeded to suck on it like I had his errection all those months ago. He pulled his tongue away and I whined rather loudly at the lack of contact before covering my mouth in fear, listening for movement above.

**"It's fine police girl, my master has taken all the human to dinner so we have the whole night to ourselves."**My master purred seductively into my mind as he leaned down and began to suck at my neck where he had changed me. As soon as his breath brushed the bite marks, even before his lips touched my bite marks started to burn with want and I moaned. He just licked and nipped at the two small scars sometimes just brushing them with his fangs until I whined in distress and wanton need as he continued to tease me with his mouth while delivering friction with his knee below. **"I saw you drink my master's blood police girl, It delivered you much needed strength and you pleased me further by drinking a blood packet too nights ago. I'll ease your longing and drink from you when we are done but you should know! Vampire blood tastes better the more tainted it is and I shall help your achieve a more sumptuous flavour!" **

To my embarrassment! No humiliation the clasps on my uniform shirt burst open exposing my breasts barley covered in a too sizes two sizes too small bra that my somewhat bothersome sized breasts were falling out of in every which way. I felt my master smirk against me neck as he pulled away and stood above me, slowly pulling his knee away and I shamelessly moaned at the loss and rubbed my own legs together. I blushed at the sound I made but continued for the relief it bought. He was so quick in tearing my bra off I only realised what he'd done when I felt my breasts bounce free with my nipples hardening at the sudden touch of the air. I looked down to see the red marks slowly dissipating on my breasts when I felt my masters lustful stare on them making me blush and try to hide them with my arms. Before I could though I felt large bare hands rub their palms against my nipples before two bent fingers took each nipple in-between and pinch them hard. I moaned surprised that I enjoyed the feeling as the hands began to pull away with my nipples still caught and moaned louder at the cruel handling of my breasts. The hands then realised my nipples and began to rub then soothingly with their palms. My master began a vicious yet extremely arousing routine with my breasts, he'd squeeze them, cup them, pull them, press them together and bounce them before going back again to taunt my nipples and beginning again.

He pushed me further up the chair forcing it to recline backwards before he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked down hard. The strangled gasp I released only seemed to encourage him as he pulled off my skirt and panties down to my feet where I kicked them off along with my boots and socks. While he sucked one hand held me in place by pushing up under my thigh while he inserted two fingers into my soaking wet pussy while his thumb pressed and rubbed circles on my clit. I cried out as I came all over his hand, once again embarrassed by my arousal. With a wet pop he removed both his fingers and pulled his mouth off my nipple as I shivered slowly coming down from the high. I sighed when I felt his mouth reattach itself to my other nipple and I vaguely heard him playing with his pants. I looked down at my master whose face was covered by both his hair and my breast while I felt him slowly push himself into me. The feeling of the juices running down my legs once he was fully sheathed made me squeeze my eyes shut as I felt my cheeks burn once again but I still grabbed onto my master's shoulders and moved my hips in time with his.

**"If you were unable to get so wet for me I wouldn't even be able to get in, let alone move. Your just so deliciously tight!" **His purr inside my head was soothing as he watched me react to the pleasure I was receiving from him. I couldn't suppress the whimpers and moans or the shivers of ecstasy that he bought me with his unusually slow pace. I felt my tongue begin to hang out of my mouth as I panted and somewhat embarrassingly drooled as I felt my master strike deep within me. **" You're so innocent police girl and sensitive too. Watching what I can do to you is so unbelievably arousing."**

I somehow managed to pout and rocked my hips out of rhythm to make him go faster. He was messing with me but I seemed to forget soon after when he began mercilessly, for lack of a better word, pounding into me. My master slammed into me even harder, for a brief moment pushing painfully at my cervix but still sending over the edge. I felt myself leak heavily down myself and onto my master and his open pants and an instant later I felt myself filled by his pulsing cock with something hot and sticky. Gasping as he pulled out I didn't mind when he shifted me so we were spooning, packed in tightly together on the chair as he began to kiss and suck on my neck as his hands slowly snaked along my skin back to my breasts. I was quiet just enjoying his touch as I felt him still hard at the back of my thighs. For the first time I actually started the "activity" I swung my legs around and shifted my body till my legs were perpendicular to his in a position I'd vaguely remembered seeing in a women's magazine.

"Please put it in again master!" I barely whispered the word and smiled at the lustful growl he gave before shifting himself so he could enter from behind. It honestly wasn't as good as I'd hoped, it felt good to have him sliding in and out but it wasn't the same angle so I just lay quietly while he continued to pleasure himself, the growl he realised as he suddenly stopped shocked me as he rolled onto his back and pushed me to sit up, straddling him while he held my arms behind me. I felt like a little girl having a pony ride on a relative's lap, except I had a rather large pulsing cock sliding into my clenching lower lips and kissing my womb. I felt myself drooling, red face as I listened to the sound we made as I rode along with him, loving the feeling of the pleasure he brought me. I felt myself slip into the high pitch of someone even younger than I was. "Master my pussy! You're so big! I'm so full with you!"

His laugh would have normally made me feel stupid but I couldn't care less about it while he pounded me hard from below. I heard him groan as I came to an orgasm before he have me two really strong thrusts and I felt his cock pulse before he filled me for the second time. The warm feeling of my own cum running down to meet my masters filled me with satisfaction as I lifted myself off my masters softening cock and lay back down on his chest. I heard him snort in amusement as he licked and sucked at my neck again while pulling my nipples. "Your pussy Police girl? Howww... quaint!" I whined in embarrassment and covered my face trying to hide the burning red. Though that embarrassment was soon replaced with confusion when I remembered the switch in positions, not in complaint it had felt incredible but I shocked that master had changed when he seemed to enjoy himself in the first one. I heard him purr before answering in a husky voice. "It's not as enjoyable when you don't react. You seem to swap from being all embarrassed and innocent to a wanton naughty little girl who just seems to want more."

I watched as my masters cock slowly started to harden again while his hands grabbed both my breasts and squeezed so hard I felt they would burst. The moan of pain and pleasure surprised me but not as much as my master's incredible stamina and his want to put it in again that I was judging by the grin I felt at my neck. My master stood up holding me up awkwardly before dropping me on the chair and sort of styling my body so I was all fours on the already unstable leaning backwards chair. As I tried to steady myself my master spread my legs wider and eased himself in. I blushed again when I could feel the mix of our essence slide down my thighs but the new position really did feel good as he hit a certain spot inside of me that made me cry out with every thrust. My master growled in appreciation as he sent a hand up to cup my breast while his other hand roamed my backside squeezing every so often as I felt his eyes taking everything in. I started to get alarmed as the chair started to rock violently, though when it started to clasps underneath I calmed when I realised that my master was holding me to his chest and continuing. I felt my vision blur as I came to my third orgasm burned through me making me scream as I felt my master once again cum inside me.

**"It's still disappointing that you can't take more but I will reward you for somewhat sating me!" **I even enjoyed the pain of my master sinking his fangs into my neck as everything blurred further to the sound of his messy drinking. The smile on my face was shameless as my inhibitions dropped at the drugged feeling of a different sort of ecstasy washed my senses till things went black. I recovered just as dawn broke to see no evidence of what had transpired till the faintness caught up with me and I slept again with a new name carved to my heart.

**Please review I know I write really sexually but I still enjoy it and love reviews, please review my original piece and depending on what people think I'll consider posting my next chapter. Reviews are adored I'm also happy to read request works.**

**Mad Rollinstone **


End file.
